Waiting For You
by Wolf-of-dragon13
Summary: Sequel to Hello, Alone. SLASH. Ron and Harry have had their happy ending, now it is George's turn.


_Gah! I'm a rather terrible person, no? I am so terribly sorry for the long wait...alas, I've had quite the dryspell for fanfics as of late. My muse seems to be on hiatus, but I forced myself to at least get this chapter up. I certainly hope it is to your liking? Anyway, I would like to thank **all** the lovelies who left me such wonderful reviews for Sing For Absolution and Hello, Alone. I truly enjoyed reading each and every one of them. :D I would like to take this time to point out that I have /shudders/ a facebook account beneath the name Wolf Dragon. Right now facebook is probably the easiest way to keep up to date with me, mostly because I've been playing tetris on it...(tetris is a rather guilty pleasure, but it aids my muse!) Feel free, if you have a facebook, to add me... _

_And on to better things :D_

_Pairings: Fred/George, Fred/Pansy, Ron/Harry, Draco/Hermione_

_Warnings: mild language, sex SLASH!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_Hmm...so, on with the show, yes? I do hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Please...if you would be so kind, read and review? /puppy dog eyes/ Enjoy your day, loves! And thank you for reading, if you indeed do!_

_

* * *

_

Waiting For You

Chapter 1: This Bond Between Us Can't Be Broken

George swallowed thickly, staring mutely at his suitcase as he listened to Pansy and Fred whisper in the other room. Pansy…_Pansy_…had all but _forced_ George to leave America – to move in with the two of them. Neither had mentioned that their flat only had _one_ bedroom. He swallowed again, his gaze shifting to the door of the bedroom. He'd been staying in the study, on a pull out couch, but when they'd found Harry, George decided that it was time he went home. Needless to say, this pissed Fred off, which pissed Pansy off. And there they were, George sitting in the living room – uncomfortable and nervous – and Fred and Pansy in the kitchen, discussing the sleeping arrangement.

"Love," Fred murmured, suddenly appearing in the doorway. George jumped, still unused to hearing such endearing words issuing from Fred's mouth for _him_. "Pansy…and I…we've decided that our bed is large enough. You'll sleep with us; don't argue, because I refuse to have you so far away again."

George stared up at Fred with wide eyes, nodding meekly. Fred pushed himself away from the doorframe, reaching his twin in three long strides. He cupped George's cheek, his thumb caressing the skin. He leaned down, kissing George, his tongue seeking entrance. George whimpered and opened his lips, allowing the wet muscle to invade his mouth. A possessive growl escaped Fred's throat, followed by a low chuckle from Pansy. George yelped and yanked away from Fred, wincing when his twin growled disapprovingly.

"Darling, don't mind me. I told you I think it's incredibly sexy to watch you two." Pansy grinned and strode past the twins, turning to wink at them. "I have to go help Draco at the studio; I'll be back around eleven tonight, so enjoy yourselves."

George watched Pansy walk out the door, his eyes wide. He heard Fred groan, and he was suddenly pressed against the wall. His lips descended on George's, and the slightly smaller wizard moaned as his eyes fell shut. Fred's mouth moved away from his brother's mouth, trailing hot kisses along George's jaw and down the column of his neck.

The sensation ripped a groan from George's throat as his hands listlessly caressed Fred's upper back. He allowed Fred to guide him towards the bedroom, his mind going blank when Fred found a particularly sensitive spot on the side of his neck. Clothes were shed slowly, a chaotic trail that led all the way to the king-sized bed. Fred pushed George back onto the duvets, his eyes hungrily scanning the lithe body splayed out before him.

George blushed beneath his twin's intense gaze, his chest heaving with the force of his pants. His heart raced in his chest, pounding against his ribcage like a bludger fighting against the binds that kept it in the ball trunk. His eyes roved over Fred's body, blood racing to his throbbing member as he realized that what was happening wasn't a dream.

Fred fell against George, pressing his twin into the mattress with a passionate kiss. He fit perfectly within the cradle of George's hips and he moaned when their erections pressed together. This feeling was so unlike what he'd felt with Pansy…thoughts of his wife were banished in favor of his beloved. He'd been in denial for so long…and then when he'd finally admitted to himself his feelings, he had to wait even longer to get his brother. George was such a stubborn Weasley, but Fred wouldn't have him any other way.

The slightly larger twin helped the smaller move further up the bed before letting his hands explore the supple body beneath his. The little pants and whimpers fueled his fire, and Fred found it incredibly hard not to just take what he wanted right then, but he wanted it to be special for George. Fred bit down on George's shoulder possessively, relishing the low groan his action elicited.

"Merlin, Fred…_please_," George begged.

Fred groaned and pulled back a bit, letting the hand of his wand arm hover over George's bottom. He muttered a spell, magically prepping George's body for him. Satisfied, Fred lathered lube he'd pulled from the dresser drawer onto his throbbing cock before swiftly entering George. Both men groaned at the feeling, and the world suddenly felt right.

"Sweet Merlin George!" Fred groaned as he buried his face in George's neck. He nipped at the flesh beneath his mouth before slowly moving in and out of his beloved. George moved with him and soon they found the perfect rhythm. Fred's mouth latched onto George's, swallowing the smaller Weasley's cries as he gained speed; he found George's prostate and growled approvingly when George screamed into his mouth.

A burning sensation pooled deep in their souls, and soon their movements became frenzied. Each came with the other's name leaving their lips in a hoarse scream. When they had ridden out the waves of pleasure, Fred collapsed beside George. He kissed his twin's temple before pulling George against him. George sighed contentedly, settling against his brother comfortably. All of his worries were far from his mind as he allowed himself to bask in the afterglow of losing his virginity to the only person he'd ever loved.


End file.
